guardians_of_the_video_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
STAGE 2
A White Lie (STAGE 2) 'is the 2nd episode of ''Guardians of the Video Game. Plot Patch tries to cover his existence as the guardian by lying. Summary A recorded interview session with Jeon is being played, where he is interrogated by the GOTVG Corporation to answer a few important questions regarding to the current state of "Hungry Bird". Although Jeon answers truthfully but all of his testimonies - complainning how their future captain didn't trust them to lay hand on the eggs due to his perfectionism while doing all tasks by himself including sending the "dual invitation note" - are indirectly painting Patch as the culprit who contributed to this urgent incident. Back to the aftermath where Patch accidentally encounters with '''Mr. Bird in the field, the Mobile Game Department is in havoc state as the employees are panicked and cannot decide because they think they are doomed. Patch overhears their helpless screaming coming from the earpiece walkie talkie he is wearing, he immediately tells them to shut up in quietly enraged tone and turns off the device. While Mr. Bird is questioning Patch's identity and how he gets those eggs, his brain is filled with trains of throughts what exactly he need to do next. Given that Mr. Bird is not aware of the guardians' corporation, Patch has a quick good idea though the bird cannot help him figure out the question of "why now". Patch begins to act desperately to convince Mr. Bird that he is enslaved by the evil pigs to clean the bird's eggs, and waiting Mr. Bird to defeat the pigs and set him free. The whole Mobile Game Department are amazed of Patch's rhetoric skill when they see the bird flies away after being pursuaded with Patch's white lie. The Butler is very impressed by the effectiveness of Patch's improv plan, also known as "Simulation: Plan B", which creates an illusion of three solid facts: (1) An alibi why Patch has the eggs; (2) No third party in the war between the birds and pigs; (3) Pigs are the real egg thiefs and kidnapper of Patch. Therefore, Patch is said to be successfully in keeping the "Hungry Bird" game runs normally with an extra scene of him as a hostager of the pigs. However, the President's children have second opinion on Patch, in which they think he just ruined the game and the Mobile Game Department deserves punishment but Butler divides their attention by saying he will let them execute the department when they are older. Meanwhile, the employees are still in awe to see the rare humanity side of their cold-blooded boss through the CCTV screen no. 17. Patch's expression of overjoy in tears for Mr. Bird suddenly resumes back to his normal frowned expression, then blurtes his anger towards the idling employees behind the scenes and gives penalty points to all of them. The employees wince at how fast Patch changed and curse him silently. Cheat informs Patch on the arrival of the pigs through telecommunication. Patch heard them walking towards him from his back, so he starts to tell them the need of urgency for what they have to do now while slowly turning his back. Unfortunately, when Patch sees them - the medium pig is severely injured with the two small pigs, the defence formation is in bad shape. They have no idea what is going on but keep pleaing Patch not to fire them since they have come as said in agreement. Patch screwed the earpiece walkie talkie so that the receiving end does not transmit his scolding towards the pig to the department and throws it on the ground but the employees can easily guess what he would have say eventhough they cannot receive signal. Then they start screaming very loudly until Patch notices noise coming from the earpiece walkie talkie, but he only picks it up after he finished his scolding and asked the medium pig to hide in the bomb shelter because the medium pig cannot withstand any physical damage with its current state. Before long, it is too late to hear the multiple messages of "BEHIND YOU", Mr. Bird overhears everything and addresses Patch as "Mr. Agent", the leader of the pigs. Mr. Bird even brings along his comrade, Mr. Bird-Grenade, who easily crashes on the defence wall built with 1x5 plywood. Followed by Mr. Bird is demanding an answer for the question about where is Patch's "nest" in 3 seconds while grabbing the basket of four eggs with its peck. During the countdown of 3 seconds, Patch still have time to glance over the three stunned pigs behind him and has a lot of questions in his mind: why Mr. Bird reached so early? where he find Mr. Bird-Grenade so early? did the bird suspects the dual invitation note? etc. Thinking of these questions, Patch knew all his hardworking efforts are down to drain but he still reflexes out of the urge to save his job and wants to find out the truth behind this incident, so he jumps to a nearby plywood then stab it with his screwdriver to pick it up as thin defence shield to protect himself and the pigs against the explosion of Mr. Bird-Grenade without giving the answer they want. Bonus Panel: Game Screen The player chooses to ignite "Bird-Grenade" and it is super effective! Comparison between STAGES 1 & 2 Arc Navigation Category:Episodes